The Saga Continues
by Music1322
Summary: Harry and the Gang go on to their 5th year at Hogwarts and Voldemorts evil planning is going to get in the way...since this is my first fanfic...please r/r and i appreciate feedback.. and although the first chapter is short...they'll get longer and better
1. Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.they all belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.harry.dudley.ron.hermione.malfoy.etc. You get the idea.that's right.you're smart people.  
  
Chapter 1: The Misery Returns.  
  
"Mum.Harry is eating all the bacon!" cried Dudley miserably.  
  
"Sweetums, you know the Nurse said that you could only have 2 pieces a week. I mean you want to keep at your 250 pounds so you don't have to stay on that retched diet.don't you?" wheedled Aunt Petunia. She then turned her keen eyes on Harry, "Don't got eating us out of the house boy.we've done an awful lot for you these past years, and how do you repay us.by eating us out of house and home.honestly."  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied instantly out of habit. He finished his 4th piece of bacon and hurried off upstairs almost knocking over Mr. Dursley who was heading off towards work. Harry managed to dodge his uncle's umbrella and ran up to his room. When he arrived there he looked eagerly at the cage on his desk. When he saw it was empty he sighed. He had hoped that by now Hedwig would have returned with a letter from either Sirius, Ron, or Hermione. Where was the blasted owl, he murmured to himself grumpily. He was so bored.even the fun of teasing Dudley had lost its charm. Harry Potter was not a normal boy--who would have been out playing video games with friends or catching the next chick flick. No, Harry Potter was a wizard who was eagerly awaiting news that his friends would invite them over to their house for the summer. But for the moment it would just have to wait. He sighed again. "I guess I could start my schoolwork.I need as much help as I can get before I take my O.W.L.s (Ordianary Wizarding Levels). Good lord, I'm starting to sound like Hermione."  
  
* * *  
  
At that very instant, all the way in a very small town, called Great Hangleton, in a creepy old house, called the Riddle House, a tall man in a dark cloak sneered. He awaited his sorta-faithful and pathetic servant called Wormtail. Where was the man.he was over 3 hours late! Good Riddance! He paced up and down the room like a nervous cat. He then sat down feeling disgusted and annoyed. Of course Wormtail was late, he was so worthless and careless he always got into trouvle. But what if he had gotten caught this time. All of a sudden a door could be heard opening and the figure sprang to his feet and grabbed the little portly male who had just walked in.  
  
"Any news.any sight of him.anything at all?"  
  
"Not even a dot of evidence he is in Britain. All of the tracking spells your faithful servants are using aren't getting us anywhere.we should give up my lord.it's useless. Maybe he's on vacation.there is so much more that can be done than just to search for the boy."  
  
"Are you questioning my judgement Wormtail!" he replied icily  
  
"No. of c.course not myyy lllord.just suggesting."  
  
"Remember, I am the master now and one day, I will rule the world. Forget this not.your lack of faith in my judgement is disheartening. You must pay 'Crucio'"  
  
"Ahhhhhh...stop.please.I'm faithful.I'm sorry.forgive me!!! Ahhhhh.."  
  
"Hahahahahehehehehahahahehehehe.now you see why everyone once and still fears me dearest Wormtail," as he broke the curse.  
  
"Harry Potter must be killed.understood.don't ask why.just find him."  
  
"Yes.m'Lord."  
  
"Bring you news on the position of the dementors and the giants? Or have my less-than-faithful fail to do that as well."  
  
"The death eaters have joined forces with the dementors and are in the midst of formulating a plan to release the rest of the death eaters without raising suspicion.buttt.it'll take some time."  
  
"How much time?" he snapped  
  
"At least 6 months." he replied slowly.  
  
"That's too long.there must be a faster way.tell the death eaters that if they can't find the motivation to move this operation along.that I will provide this motivation for them. What about the Giants.?"  
  
"We're still looking for them.they can't be found anywhere.but some of the faithful death-eaters have picked up a trail of a clan of theirs and is probably talking with them now."  
  
"Don't lie.Lord Voldemort can smell a lie from a mile away.they haven't looked very hard have they.tell them to get a move on.or I will deal with them. Begone.and bring me better news next time.or else people will pay." 


	2. Birthday Time

Chapter 1 Continued Disclaimer: JK Rowling's characters are hers..not mine..get it..got it..good!  
  
Authors Note: I made Dudley a year older than Harry in this story so he can drive. Even though they are in the same grade Dudley still could be one year Harry's senior. Thanks..please use your willing suspension of disbelief.  
  
(Another) Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!  
  
Harry awoke with a sharp pain on his scar. Though the night had been dreamless but he still knew what the pain meant; Voldemort was feeling especially cruel and murderous at the moment. Being awoken at this early hour certainly didn't shock him or by the fact Voldemort was feeling murderous today because, unlike the summer before, he had been awoken in the early morning several times this summer. He wondered if Voldemort was succeeding in his evil plots and couldn't help but worry that Voldemort might be after him. He then decided to get up and start his nasty transfiguration essay to clear his mind. He stood up..wiped off his glasses.and then looked into the mirror. Reflected back at him was a medium- tall, black haired boy with a small lighting scar on his head wearing very old, beaten up glasses. He tried out of habit to smooth out his hair without succeeding. He then walked over to the calendar to tick off another day until the train left for Hogwarts. He then looked carefully back at the day..rubbing his eyes. No, was it really July 31st already? It must be! Harry wondered if his friends had forgotten his birthday this year because normally he had received his presents late at night (well, actually really early morning) just after the clock turned 12. Well, he sighed, maybe they also lost track of the days.  
  
Harry then walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. His Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon were already at the table sipping their tea and eating their toast. Just as Harry was about to eat his second piece of toast, Dudley strolled in humming. Even Harry had to admit that Dudley's looks had improved drastically over the school year. The once boy of pudge had managed to slim down a great deal and even gained some muscle. Harry was curious to find out what had convinced Dudley to begin to care about his looks. "Dudley humming?" Harry thought silently. "Something's defiantly up with him."  
  
"Morning sweetums!" said Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Morning mum," replied Dudley.  
  
Dudley then started to wolf down his 2 pieces of toast. After clearing them down with a swig of milk (Dudley hated tea), he cleared his throat. He stood up and announced slowly, "I have an announcement to make!"  
  
"Really sweetums, well go on and tell us what this news is!"  
  
"WELL..I have a girlfriend."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Mrs. Dursely jumped up at once and started cooing over Dudley and Mr. Dursley just looked shocked.  
  
"When did this happen?" asked Mr. Dursley sounding as shocked as he looked. "Well, I met this awesome girl at Smeltings and things just clicked. I waited until now to tell you, well because she just got into town tonight and I was hoping dad would let me borrow the BMW for our date tonight."  
  
"Oh, my little Dudleykins is all grown up!" sobbed Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Son, as happy as I am about your relationship, I'm not sure that you driving the BMW is the best thing..I mean it is brand new and everything.."  
  
"Stop it Vernon, for my Dudley's big date of course it's ok for him to use the BMW. So what's her name sweet pea? What does she look like? When will we get to meet her? Oh how grown up your getting!"  
  
"Her name is Tara. She is 15, just like Harry over there, and has long blonde hair, she is pretty skinny and big chested..mmmmm..Don't worry Mum you'll meet her tonight.I'll bring her home after the date."  
  
"If she's as pretty as you said, how did she decide to go out with you?" asked Harry sarcastically.  
  
Before Dudley could find a good comeback the door-bell rang. Uncle Vernon went to see who it was. A few minutes later he walked through the door carrying 5 large parcels. Uncle Vernon plopped them on the table and turned to face Harry.  
  
"What did you order?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"All of these packages are addressed for you..so you must have ordered something..because if I remember correctly your people don't use the postal service."  
  
"Well..I didn't order anything. I guess I'll have to open them to find out what's inside, eh. And at that Harry opened the first parcel. He took out a large and heavily wrapped present in paper which was covered with wands, birthday cakes, and broomsticks. Harry saw a card on the top and opened it up first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry, Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote to you. We wanted to keep this birthday delivery a surprise. This summer Hermione came up with the great idea of using the Muggle mail service to send your gifts so you could open them and gloat in front of Dudley. We liked the idea and it took forever..even with Hermione's help to make sure your gifts arrived on the right day. Mom and Dad have been talking constantly with Dumbledore all summer. He said that you could stay with us the last two weeks of August. We had hoped that you would be able to be here for your birthday and the rest of August but Dumbledore said, quite firmly, no. Percy has been having some trouble deciding where his loyalties lie..with the family or with the ministry. He hasn't yet decided which side to take..but I think that in the end, he'll take up with us. Fred and George are still messing around with their joke shop idea and Mum has finally conceded. Charlie and Bill and Ginny say hi too! See you soon and Happy birthday,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. This isn't normally the type of gift I'd give, more like something Hermione would. Oh well, it looked cool. It's to get rid of that pre-game quidditch stress.  
  
"Well, who's it from boy?" growled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"It's from my best friend Ron Weasley, you know, the one that visited last summer. It's my birthday gift. My friends decided to use the post this year to deliver their gifts." And at that Harry began to unwrap Ron's gift ignoring the look of amazement clearly shown on the Dursleys' faces. After all the paper was gone Harry examined the gift. It was a set of 4 books but they were all about quidditch, Harry's favorite sport. The first Harry had already read, but was happy to have, was Quidditch Through the Ages. The next 3 books all were called Famous Games from All the Ages Volumes 1-3. Harry opened up the books and say that they had the play by play of some of the ages most famous games and also had some of the moving pictures so it seemed like the reader was actually watching good segments of all of the games.  
  
"Let me see that!" demanded Dudley.  
  
"Alright. Why not..but if you ruin any of these books, I'll turn you into a cockroach and smash you, understood?" And at that Harry turned to the next parcel. This parcel was large and bumpy and from it came a delicious smell. The parcel was wrapped in wrapping paper but in plain, brown, packaging paper. Harry pulled the note off the top and read: Dear Harry, I hope those relations of yours are treating you well. Arthur and I have been in correspondence with Professor Dumbledore and we will come and pick you up on August 18th. This gift is something a little sweet for the birthday boy. It's not much..but I thought you would like it. Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
Harry opened the parcel and found two boxes. One full of delectable chocolate/peanut-butter fudge and the other box contained a huge birthday cake. It was a 3 layer cake with bright green frosting covered in frosting pictures of a dragon, a maze, a lightning bolt, a stone, and finally a picture of him. Written in silver icing (yes in the wizarding world there is such thing) was 'Happy Birthday Harry'.  
  
The next package Harry went to open was very heavy and well sealed. It had a clear message written on the outside of it: Do Not Touch Contents (unless you are Harry Potter) For Contents Are VERY Dangerous. Harry opened the package very carefully. He knew it had to be from Fred and George (who else would give him explosives) but he also knew that what ever Fred and George might give him could be rather dangerous. The second he had lifted the flaps off the box a mini explosion of Filibuster Fireworks (is that right?) went off in the Dursely's kitchen.  
  
"What's happening?" cried Dudley stupidly.  
  
"Make this stop boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon  
  
"It's ok Dudleykins, I'm not going to let Harry hurt you!" cried Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Cool it you guys. It's just firecrackers. My friends are big practical jokers and thought it would be funny to do that."  
  
"Well, if someone down the street noticed that little display, you'll be locked up in your cupboard for the rest of your holiday!"  
  
"So that you can be confronted by my ex-murder godfather and...!"  
  
Uncle Vernon turned a ghastly shade of white and murmured some foul language under his breath.  
  
"That's what I thought," smirked Harry. He then turned to Fred and Georges parcle and opened it. Inside was a large metal box with the inscription Weasley Wizards Wheezes (is that right?). Harry smiled at the titled and opened up the metal box. Inside there were compartments filled with canary creams, ten ton toffees, and fake wands. Also there were some other new inventions that were called Jelly legs jelly, talking candy, skunk combs, and more. Harry smiled and laughed. This was the perfect trouble makers kit. He knew this was the twins version of thank-you for the 1,000 galleons he had given them for their joke shop.  
  
He finally turned to the last package. He knew who this one was from, there was only one option left. He opened up the box and read the card: Dear Harry, I hope you've been having a wonderful holiday. My family and I have had so much fun. This summer we went to America and met some American witches and wizards. Let me tell you, they are 100% different from British wizards and witches. America is a big country but we only went to Boston. My Mom has a sister who lives there. We went to New York City too and saw a Broadway play (Aida). It was wonderful. The first week in August I'm going to visit Viktor in Bulgaria. I've been writing to him all summer and I am so excited to see where he is from. Ron seems kinda bummed about it though (I'm curious to find out why). I thought using the post would be great fun and Mr. Weasley enjoyed it more than even you can imagine. He went crazy about the stamps I sent him. It was sooo funny! Your gift is something my muggle cousin really really is obsessed with and said that any boy could be addicted to. Part of this gift you'll only be able to use at your uncles house but it's all good. I hope everything is good with you and I'll talk to you after I get back from Bulgaria. Your Friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry then opened the box to find 3 parcels wrapped in traditional muggle birthday wraping. He opened the first to find a set of books called the Lord of the Rings, the second contained the movie the "Fellowship of the Ring (Part I of the Lord of the Rings), and finally there was in the 3rd package 3 booster packs plus a starter pack of Lord of the Rings Cards. Harry pulled out another short note from Hermione:  
  
Notice a theme : ) The movie and the card game are based on the books. They are very popular in the Muggle world and even though you aren't a big reader I found all three really a lot of fun and adventure.  
  
Harry took all of his parcels upstairs and walked into his room. He lay on his bed for a while thinking of the shock the Durselys must be in. Although he would have to suffer the meeting with Dudley's girlfriend tonight it felt good to be recognized by his friends in front of his family. He sighed. Well, he had better finish that essay for Professor McGonagall so he wouldn't have to do it at Ron's house. Sitting down, he got out his parchment, quill, inkwell, and textbook and began to scribble down his essay completely oblivious to his nemesis's plans. 


	3. Tina Equals Trouble

Disclaimer: NONE of these characters are mine..yet..they are the property of JK Rowling Authors Note: Thanks VyingQuill for being the only reviewer of this new story..I'll try to keep it updated as much as I can..Thanks for your advice and I would appreciate more of it from EVERYONE in the future. It doesn't have to be fancy..just say HI for God's sake! All right...all right...here it goes...the next chapter...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 (or 3 according to fanfic posting) T Equals Trouble  
  
Later that night Harry sat in the cushy chair in the living room starting The Fellowship of the Ring. Mrs. Dursley sat knitting and Mr. Dursley sat reading the paper. Every few seconds Mrs. Dursley would look up at the driveway for any sign of headlights. All of a sudden a car sped down the road and turned into their driveway. Mrs. Dursley sprang up and cried, "They're here. Hurry and get up Vernon."  
  
She then went over the room for the millionth time that night looking for any flaws. Then she checked her fellow companions in the living room making sure their ties were tied properly and they looked presentable. Harry groaned, meeting Dudley's new girlfriend was certainly not his idea of fun for his 15th birthday.  
  
Mr. Dursley turned on Harry and said, "Remember your story boy, you attend Stonewall High and are a rather delinquent child."  
  
Harry groaned again. At just that second the door opened and Dudley walked in escorting one of the prettiest girls Harry had ever seen. She had long brownish-blonde hair which was angled to perfectly frame a very tan face. Her eyelids were covered in bright blue eye-shadow that matched perfectly with the color of her sequined, halter-top dress. Her lips were covered with a sparkly pink lip-stick and her smile rivaled that of Julia Roberts. But, for some strange reason, Harry got this very odd feeling about her, like she was up to no good. Then she opened her mouth to speak and the most musical voice Harry had ever heard exclaimed, "Mrs. And Mr. Dursley, how wonderful it is to be meeting you at last. I'm Tina. Dudley has told me so much about you."  
  
"It is wonderful to be meeting you Tina. Please come into the den where we have some tea and refreshments."  
  
Everyone at that entered the den where Mrs. Dursley had made a grand assortment of tea cakes and cookies. The conversation was very formal and polite and it ranged from the British Open to Martha Stewart to Smeltings. Harry was completely satisfied with being ignored by the discussion and eating cookies and tea cakes was a lot of fun. But the more Harry listened to Tina and heard her laughing and having fun, Harry felt caution and a very cold feeling towards her. She seemed to be so perfect to the Dursleys but Harry thought that she might be more than a little fake. When Tina decided to make a trip to the bathroom Harry excused himself from the table. He had used all of his best manners and patience that he had for one night. As he headed upstairs he thought he heard Tina talking to someone. "But if she was in the bathroom, how could she be talking to someone?" thought Harry. And then it hit him. She must be on a cell phone! He inched closer to the bathroom so he could hear part of what she was saying:  
  
"...yeah, well I'm at the loser's house right now, trying to 'impress' his parents. Oh my god, could he be any stupider. I mean even my old ex realized I was using him. All right, I'll meet you later so I can find a real date, ciao for now!" At that Tina walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Harry. "I'm sorry about that," she said innocently.  
  
"So, little Miss. Perfect isn't so great after all." smirked Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about (awk. pause) ..Harold?"  
  
"First of my name is Harry not Harold. Second of all I just heard that phone conversation: 'I'll meet you later so I can find a real date'. Sounds familiar, right?"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do....Just some idiot boy from Stonewall!"  
  
"Well this 'idiot boy' could parade right into that den right now and tell his family that YOU are a PLAYER!"  
  
Tina turned a ghastly shade of white, "You wouldn't dare.."  
  
"Try me"  
  
" All right, what do you want?"  
  
"To stop using my cousin. Though they aren't the best to me, or do they do anything for me, I owe a lot to them so butt out of his life or else..."  
  
"All right you asshole," replied Tina her beautiful features going ugly, "I leave your fu*ked up cousin alone. But you, you god damned son of a bitch, are going to pay. Mark my words."  
  
And with that Tina stalked out of Harry's sight and she could be heard talking with the Dursley's. Harry decided to go up to his room. He didn't want to be there when Tina broke up with Dudley. Upon entering the room Harry saw 2 owls seated on his desk. One was his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig and the other was an owl Harry had never seen before. The large great-horned owl carried a large parcel while Hedwig only seemed to have a letter with her. He opened up the parcel from the unknown owl first. Inside there was a large wrapped present with a letter taped onto the top. Harry opened the letter and it read: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Right now Madame Maxim and I are doing what Dumbledore asked us to do, still can't tell you what it is though. I realized that your birthday was soon so I found your gift in a local bookstore and hired an owl to deliver it. I hope you like it. Hagrid Harry opened the package. It was a book on the Hungarian Horntail, the type of dragon he had faced during the Triwizard Tournament. Hagrid loved dragons and the fact he had given Harry a book on them wasn't surprising. Still, it would be a fairly fascinating read since he had faced this type of dragon.  
  
Next he turned to Hedwig to open the letter on her foot. This letter could only be from one person: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! I can't believe you're already 15, Wow how time flies young man. It seems like just yesterday that your parents and I were celebrating your first birthday together. How I wish they were still here to see you. They would be immensely proud of you. At the moment I am safe at Lupin's. It has been wonderful to catch up with my best friend, since it has been so long since we have sat down and truly talked. Although we had a lot to clear up, everything is going well. Harry I must urge one more time to be careful. There is a good reason that you have to stay at the Dursley's until Dumbledore says you are ready. He won't tell me the reason but I listen to him anyway. How I wish I could be there to see you right now. This gift is only ½ of your gift. This is a little trinket that Moony and I devised for you. I hope you like it. Sirius Harry then looked at the next piece of paper. It was a plain blank sheet of parchment, or so it seemed but Harry knew what it truly was. He went frantically to his desk and took out his wand and tapped the parchment while saying, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good." At these words the inky lines drew across forming a complete map of Hogwarts and the grounds. On top is silver ink was written: The Marauders Map. Harry then flicked open the third and final sheet of parchment. It read: PS Dumbledore told me that he had confiscated this map that we made so we decided to make a new version for you. It still has all of the old features (even all of our rude responses) plus now it has a deceiving charm on it so anyone but you who tries to read this map without your say so just sees a Zonko's Shop Ad. Plus we made sure that this parchment has a long wear charm on it so it can last in tough circumstances. My other gift Dumbledore will five to you while you are at Hogwarts this year when he sees fit. This gift is from Lupin and I while that one is from Dumbledore and I. I hope those relatives of yours are treating you well.  
  
Harry sat back on his bed. This birthday had been fun and he had gotten some great presents but it wasn't exactly satisfying. He just wanted so badly to get back into the wizarding world it was like a constant cramp. "Just two more weeks," he thought to himself, "two more weeks."  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know, this is sooooooo boring. I get the idea! It'll get better wait and see. And while your at it.Review. Tell me what you want to happen and maybe I'll ad some of it into the plot..hehehehe...if you review...you'll find out! 


End file.
